It's You That Makes Things Right
by Apple-RingoSauce
Summary: It's a normal boring day in Death City, and Maka has no idea what to do. She then goes to Asura to bug him, and ends up getting conned in to going on a date with him. How will things go? Only you can find out. Maka X Asura.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in Death City. The birds were chirping out of key as usual, the citizens were careering about uncertain where their next destination was, the nuisance also known as the unusually gourmand and smiling sun was laughing at the specs on the ground, the clouds were lined up symmetrically for Kid's sake, and our lovely scythe meister who went by the name of Maka was floundering about, looking for something to spice up this boring day.

Maka was easily bored. Well, that's what everybody would say. She probably wasted- uh, spent half of her precious life with her nose dug deep down in a book, which is an innuendo of a hardcover text book that is also commonly used to land her merciless Maka chops on over-ecstatic pansies such as her father.

As for the north side of Death City was unpopulated for a particular reason. Why? Because the tyrant known as Asura was currently chilling on a tree top, causing the nearby citizens to flee in a desperate attempt to avoid his madness wavelength (which was toned down by Marie and Maka's healing wavelength, so people really didn't have to flee. Those blithering idiots) because they thought they would go bananas if they remained within the vicinity. Of course, since Asura had his insanity toned down, he had no idea why people were screaming like banshees while running in to walls and stuff like that. They looked stupid doing that. Plus, in the anime, didn't Maka already obliterate him? Apparently, when the Soul Eater fanatics closed the book or turned off Netflix, they had no blinking idea of what _really_ went on behind the scenes. Of course, Atsushi Ohkubo had them all set up as characters, but it would be best for the public if we didn't go in to detail about the whole thing.

Back to the south side of Death City, we have Maka careering around the city whilst kicking an already beaten up stone around the curb. She knew where Asura was of course, but what was the point of chasing him when she knew perfectly well he wouldn't do anything in defence, or even make an attempt to kill her? The naughty souls were probably lost in the desert again, the result of trying to find the pyramid (which was now buried under the ground, thanks to Kid) and steal the non-existing gold. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen Asura since the mind-boggling madness event happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him, but none of her friends were around, so ironically she wanted to see him. Teens these days don't make sense. She knew he was probably perched at his favourite cherry tree, just chilling like a villain. So of course, downtown was her next destination.

About an hour later, as expected, Maka had arrived at the cherry tree which revealed Asura sitting at the top, serenading the birds. Of course, that ended horribly.

Asura noticed the sound of the crunching leaves and shifted his gaze to the smaller than ever midget on the ground. "Oh, hi there Maka, what brings you here?" he asked with his normal uninterested tone.

Maka stuck out her tongue at him, and then retracted it so she could speak without sounding like a drowning fish. "I'm bored, obviously. Entertain me."

"That sounds nasty, you know." Asura sneered, a look of perversion plastered on his face.

Maka sweatdropped, then comically slapped her forehead. "That's not what I meant, you nimrod. I meant that today is unusually boring and nobody else is around to go to the mall, so that's why I came over here."

Asura lifted an eyebrow, and scratched his non-existing beard. "Now why on earth would a manly man like me want to do something as girly and childish as going to the mall?"

"Well, who said it was going to be girly?" Maka retorted, pigtails flying askew.

"Well, then can we consider it a date?" Asura asked hopefully, dreading the expected answer.

At this point, Maka was so bored; she decided it would be better to agree, but only this one time. "Fine..."

Asura literally jumped in glee, and of course he fell off of the tree in the process. "Yay!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, let's just go."

End of Chapter One!

~* Extra

Rozz: Alright, so what did you guys think? (Readers and characters)

Asura: Why can't I be insane like usual? D:

Maka: I do NOT waste half my life in a book!

Rozz: Yes, you do!

Asura: I thought this was a story about me and Maka-

Rozz: IT IS! Didn't you read the ending paragraph?

Asura: Well, yes-

Maka: So I was conned in to going on a date with him?

Asura: No, you wanted to, I can read your body like a card!

Maka: Creep! MAKA CHOP!

Asura: *has a book indent on head* ow!

Random citizen: Ladies...

Rozz: SHUT DEM PIE HOLES!

Rozz: Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi guys! Ive decided to try and update this one without dramatic lagging! Well, Ive been stalking the Maka Asura group on deviant art, and well, I want to post a humorous fanfic on! This chapter will be mainly about how Asura is his usual destructive self in the mall.

Maka walked at a slow pace alongside Asura, whom was getting frustrated with the snail-girl. Now why would such a smart girl make a stupid, yet bold decision to piss off the insane Demon god? Well, obviously she had no flipping idea of why she agreed to do this. She was in the process of mentally committing suicide, until she felt a pair of familiar scarves with hands wrap around her waist. Said scarves immediately hoisted her up above Asuras head, and she was then bounced and shaken around as Asura ran aimlessly through the traffic consisting of humans, cars and garbage cans.

What do you think youre doing, you bologna brain? Put me down this instant! Maka demanded, bonking Asuras head comically.

Youre going to slow for my likings, you tinier-than-average midget! Asura retorted with a playful look of his face.

Not my fault, Yeti! she snapped back, aiming specifically towards his unusually large feet.

Hey, do you WANT me to step on you?

NO!

Well, that was a stupendous way to start the day off, now wasnt it? Maka rolled her green eyes and crossed her arms. She didnt say another word, but Asura didnt mind. He was only grateful she hadnt brought her hardcover textbook. If she had, well, then his head would probably be obsolete by now. And if his head was obsolete, he couldnt talk anymore. And if he couldnt talk anymore, then he couldnt bug Maka. And if he couldnt bug Maka anymore, she wouldnt know what he wanted to say to her. And if she didnt know what he wanted to say to her, he would die of nervousness. And if he died of nervousness, well... hed be dead. And if he was dead, he couldnt do anything to Maka. And if he couldnt do anything to Maka while he was dead, his spirit would remain earthbound. And if his spirit would remain earthbound, he would haunt Maka. And if he haunted Maka, he could say and do stuff to her. (Giggity)

So either way, he would always be with his true lo- I mean best friend in the whole wide world Maka! (Pity for Maka)

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! a familiar, author-note-ish voice hollered out, audible throughout Death City.

Huh? Maka and Asura thought out loud in unison.

Asura turned his head to Maka while still running. It must be God saying-

Dont go there, bucko. Maka quickly interrupted, slapping one of his scarf arms, which of course, led to her violent demise of being dropped in the middle of the road and being run over by multiple cars.

Just kidding. Of course, Asura didnt care. He just slapped her back

Hey, you nincompoop! Youre not supposed to hit a lady! Maka shrieked, engaging in an anime-fashioned cat fight with Asuras scarf arm.

Youre a lady? Sorry, I couldnt tell. Your flat chest makes you look so ambiguously gendered, you know. Asura retorted with a sly grin on his face.

What did you say? Well that must mean youre gay, because you asked me on a date! Maka pointed out.

Calm your non-existing tits, I was just joking... he said, rolling his eyes.

There you go again! _Ambiguously gendered_,_ non-existing tits_, _tinier-than-average midget_! All of those are degrading words! she said almost immediately.

Asura drooped his lower lip, and then lowered Maka a little so she was face to face with him. Her arms were back to being crossed.

Im sorry, Maka. I really am. Asura replied honestly, lowering his eyes as well.

Maka sighed and her cheeks were a slight tint of pink. He looked like a kicked puppy. He was so cute like that... Well, this puppy was mentally insane, perverted and socially awkward. But other than that, he was still adorable.

Its okay, Asura... she replied, patting his head.

Now it was Asuras turn to blush. He was so used to her trying to split his head in half with a book, not her petting his head.

Asura decided to try his luck. He looked up at her hopefully, and extended his arms. Hug?

Maka blinked in confusion. Then she laughed a little and looked at him momentarily. Fine...

~* Extra with Author

Rose: Well?

Asura: I like hugs :3

Maka: No comment. I wanna go shopping now... to chapters!

Rose: R&R please! Stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woooooooo long time no updates! D: Well, I happened to stumble upon this. Seems I've neglected my fanfiction account ;A; Sorry guys! I'll try to update all of them as soon as I can Dx

Chapter Three!

Maka squeezed her way through the crowded halls of Death City Mall, trying to avoid bumping into random people, getting crushed, or pulverized by the taller people. She checked back on Asura every now and then, making sure he was still behind her. She was thankful he was outrageously tall, because he was easy to find in places like this. She didn't know why she kept checking back on him, because she didn't care. That's what she forced herself to believe. Why should she care or be responsible for a wacko kishin? She couldn't think of any reasons, so she tried to limit her checking.

"Maaaakaaaaaah..." Asura whined from behind her, desperately trying to not step on the human specks in front of him.

Maka rolled her eyes and glanced at him with a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "What is it, Asura…."

He looked at her, and then put his index finger on his chin in a thinking position. "Eh… I forgot."

Maka scowled and returned to her casual, determined pace. The Kishin only scrunched his nose in a mocking fashion, then trudged on behind her.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, and Asura was beginning to feel annoyed at her. She was completely ignoring him, and it seemed anything he did pissed her off. But pissing her off was the only way to get her to pay attention to him. His little cutesy-wootsy act had no effect whatsoever, and his sadistic self would get his brains beat in with a hardcover textbook. So, he decided to resort to his pesky, pain-in-the-derriere self.

He thought for a moment. "Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka-"

An anime vein popped on Maka's forehead, but she refused to acknowledge him, especially when he was giving her insulting pet names. The monotone in his voice didn't help either.

"Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka Maka Baka…. BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA BAKA MAKA-"

I will not answer him, Maka thought to herself. She was trying hard to keep calm and not bust his face inside out.

"MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA MAKA LAKA-"

Just keep ignoring him….

"MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA MAKA LAKA BAK WAKA—"

"D8 GRFKSLGKSJA;ALFJLDAK WHATTHEFARDEDOYOUWANT?" Maka finally snapped at him, shaking her fist violently.

"…. Hiiiiii~"

Maka whipped out her book and implanted it on Asura's head.

"QAQ WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Asura cried out, tears streaming from his eyes.

"What do you think, you moron?" Maka practically screamed in his face. God, he could be so annoying.

"ABUSE!" Asura hollered over and over, watching as a crowd began to form around the two. Maka facepalmed, and cursed her life.

People began to whisper, but they mostly gave the two extremely awkward looks. Maka gritted her teeth, and then dragged Asura to a grocery store. "We're going to Safeway, we'll return when the people who were unfortunate to see this have left."

Asura snickered. She was so fun to aggravate.

~* Extras *~

Rose: Okay, so the reason this chapter is so short is cuz I'm typing this in school!

Asura: =w=b good deed = done

Maka: D this is …

Rose: awesome. Stay tuned, I'm currently typing chapter four OwO BEHOLD, SHOPPING CART ISLE RACING! 8D

Asura: Woo! :D

Maka: …. FFFFF-


End file.
